Suffocating Love
by Tongari Knives-Chan
Summary: Stupid little Vash/Meryl, alittle Vash/Wolf. My actual first post thats mine. Whee! Its stupid. A little bit of spoilers. I'm not sure on the rating. Oi. Check it out. Authors notes tell all.


| Notes: Indented is song lyrics. YES! Its my first post! And a songfic! REJOYCE! Oi! Vash/Meryl and somewhat Vash/Wolfwood, from Meryl's point of view,   
some time in the future. Written for Brianna, mostly. She loves Stabbing Westward... And Shes big on VxM. ^___^ Please pardon typos n' stuf.   
ITS CRAPPY! The fic, I mean. Lyrics are copyright Stabbing Westward. Go buy some of their cds. GO, YOU DRONES! Please review. :: Snigger. :: |  
  
  
you make it hard to breathe   
it's as if I'm suffocating   
and when you're next to me   
I can feel your heartbeat through my skin   
  
It was one of those endless, restless nights when not a soul in Hell would rest. I stared out the window at the empty roadway below, giving a small  
sigh. Milly once told me that he left because he felt chained. Well, really? How could one not, in this place. But is that really why he left? Is it that  
the torment of the constant bickering and crucifiction I gave him were simply too much? Maybe I should have taken my chance. ...Chances.  
  
it makes me sad to think   
this could all be for nothing   
I wish there was a way   
a way for you to see inside me   
  
Now, when I think of when he left, I remember how he looked. He looked so forlorn... So lost. I just wish... I had looked into that man deeper. Seeing  
all that I did showed me the outside - that boi-ishly hansome fool. Though, those times when I did see past the mask... I saw something I feared.  
  
I've never felt this way   
about anyone or anything   
tell me, what do I have to do   
to make you happy?   
  
I wish I could follow him to the ends of space and back, but I can't. I suppose... I suppose thats why I hunt the sky at night. The stars seem too bright  
for this barren planet. They seem like him. Too optimistic for this world of blood and gunsmoke. Even I follow that path. Death and destruction  
persue all beings, whether we try to avoid it as he does, or we just follow the flow. Its not fair to him. I would give up everything for that man,  
to make it all better for him. To heal those scars he possesses, both upon and within the skin.  
  
what do i have to do   
to make you understand?   
what do i have to do   
to make you want me?   
and if I can't make you want me   
what do i have to do?   
  
And, I remember, when he left, he told me I reminded him too much of "her," as if that would solve everything between us. Instead of only his usual  
chorus of "Love and Peace!" as he vanished from view, he added a small, whimsical line: Sound Life. I contemplated the line for a moment, but soon  
enough gave up on it. Milly told me a few days after (She had apparently been thinking about it too.) that she had heard him hum a tune, words popping  
up now and then, that included "sound life." Life's full of mysteries, na?  
  
I know exactly what you're thinking   
but I swear this time I will not let you down   
I'm not as selfish as I used to be   
that was a part of me that never made me proud  
  
I feel like nothing but a burden to Vash. I recall he and the Priest used to make the greatest team. They were like one. They belonged together.  
Yet, they had their fair share of disagreements and fights. ... Vash was so depressed at Nicholas' funeral. But, then again, so was Milly and I.  
But Vash was devastated. It might just have been for the fact his best friend had just died, with his optimistic, anti-death, pacifistic attitude. But...  
Maybe he really did love the priest. I wonder if he would be that devastated if I were shot, or if he would know. Or care.  
  
right now I think I would try anything   
anything at all to keep you satisfied   
God I hope you see what losing you would do to me   
all I want is one more chance  
  
I once more, stare out the window, hunting the star that shines the brightest in the barren sky.  
  
what do I have to do   
to forget about you?   
  
  
| :: HACK. :: Terrible! I'm not ment for writing! Review Review Review! Pleeeease? :: Whine. :: | 


End file.
